


Время дракона

by ZlobG



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobG/pseuds/ZlobG
Summary: Совершить подвиг на спор? Плевое дело. Так думал юный рыцарь, напрявляясь в логово дракона. Правда дракон оказался не то чтобы драконом…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Лошадь уныло плелась по проселочной дороге в сторону Скальных земель. Дженсен, хмельной и злой, мрачно вглядывался вперед. Эти земли народ не любил и всегда обходил стороной. Местные, да и не только они, поговаривали, что тут живут оборотни и вирийки, заманивающие женатых мужчин в лесную чащу, и те больше никогда не возвращались к своим женщинам.

И какой вурдалак его дернул на этот спор?!

Перед глазами всплыли события трехдневной давности. Академия Рыцарей – мечта всей его жизни, наконец, осталась позади. С рассветом первого дня лета он держал в руках пергамент с радужной печатью Гильдии Воинов, улыбался и поздравлял таких же счастливых молодых мальчишек, как и он сам. Потом, как водится, они засели всей толпой в кабаке и...

Дальнейшие воспоминания были крайне смутными. Но то, что поспорил он на фамильную реликвию – серебряный перстень с Иллюзорным Камнем, коих в Иррингарде было всего три, и один из них у Короля, он помнил очень хорошо. 

Условия просты – убить дракона. Дракона!!! Легендарного дракона Королевства. И ради чего? Ради какого-то мешка золота! Да у папеньки этого золота хоть ж... В общем, много. 

Дженсен во всем винил медовуху, которой его поила девица Чада Ван дер Мюррея.

– Чертова шлюха... – бурчал молодой рыцарь, трясясь в седле.

В поход его снарядили прямо из кабака с рассветом. Кольцо пока что было при нем, но сам факт! И если он не принесет кусок чешуи этого самого дракона, придется расстаться с семейной реликвией. Домой тогда лучше вообще не показываться. А не отдать кольцо он не мог, слово чести среди рыцарей соблюдалось очень рьяно, особенно среди пьяных.

– Чертов дракон!..

Лошадь печально заржала в ответ и продолжила какими-то крюками идти по дороге. Даже лошадь, и та лямая...

В Скальных землях он никогда не был. Но почему они именно "скальные", он понял довольно быстро, добравшись до тех мест. Тонкая нить дороги, если это можно было назвать дорогой, вилась меж острых, как зуб оборотня, скал. Больших и малых. Дженсена покачивало еще и от затяжного похмелья и пришлось кое-как, но собраться, иначе путешествие закончилось бы слишком быстро – он просто свалился бы с лошади и оказался нанизанным на ближайшее острие. Это была бы печальная и совершенно не героическая смерть для рыцаря. Притормозив у одной из небольших скал, он свесился и на пробу коснулся пальцем вершины. О степени ее остроты можно было судить по тут же лопнувшей коже и струйке побежавшей крови. Сунув палец в рот, он поехал дальше.

Где искать дракона, Дженсен не представлял. Никто собственно и не знал, где именно в Скальных землях он живет. Ходили слухи, что кто-то видел огромного ящера парящим над этими землями, но и только.

– Может, его и нет вообще, – бормотал себе под нос Дженсен. – Может, он сдох давно. Мне ж лучше. Хотя... если он сдох, то и шкура поди истлела… – как ни крути, а перспективы вырисовывались явно не радужные.

Лошадь, будто согласная, тихо всхрапнула, но с шага не сбилась. Дженсен крепче вцепился в седло. Он дал себе слово завязать с пьянками. Вообще. А то мало ли куда забросит Судьба новоиспеченного рыцаря, а с такими привычками можно недолго протянуть.

Ехал Дженсен уже много часов, но не увидел ни одного жилища, что было вполне объяснимо, ни даже какой пещеры, что было уже не вполне объяснимо, но... да, где-то логично. Хотя если дракон существовал, то где же он жил тогда? 

Есть хотелось просто зверски, потому что по глупости он не взял почти никаких припасов. Ту воду, что была с собой, он давно выпил, сразу после фляги браги, – похмелье, штука серьезная. Никакой растительности он не наблюдал насколько видел глаз. Даже земли не было, одни скалы да пыль. 

Лошадь вдруг дернула ушами, всхрапнула и встала, как вкопанная. Дженсен предпринял несколько попыток сдвинуть ее с места – и понукал, и бил каблуками сапог в бока, даже слез и пытался тянуть за удила. Ни в какую.

– Да чтоб тебя!.. – ругался Дженсен. – Ну, чего ты испугалась, дурная кляча? Здесь ничего нет! – он обвел руками местность вокруг, повернулся и... наткнулся на высокую фигуру в темном балахоне до пят прямо посреди тропы. Широкие рукава скрывали руки вместе с пальцами, а большой капюшон скрывал лицо. На несколько секунд Дженсен растерялся, затуманенной хмелем голове потребовалось время, чтобы осознать происходящее. Затем он рванул к седлу и вытащил из ножен меч. Развернувшись, он наставил оружие на незнакомца. А может, это был морок? Не важно. Морок мог быть гораздо опаснее живого человека. А фигура тем временем приблизилась, хоть шагов и не было слышно, из широкого рукава показалась рука, обычная человеческая рука, и пальцы коснулись мягкого носа лошади. Животное шумно выдохнуло, но позволило себя погладить и успокоилось.

– Живой человек в Скальных землях, – хрипло усмехнулся незнакомец. Именно усмехнулся. В глубоком голосе было больше веселья, нежели угрозы.

– Могу сказать то же самое, – Дженсен, по-прежнему держа меч перед собой, придвинулся ближе: с такого расстояния заколоть фигуру в балахоне было гораздо удобнее.

– А кто сказал, что я человек?

– Покажи лицо! – потребовал рыцарь.

– Лицо? Зачем тебе мое лицо?

– Хочу видеть, с кем разговариваю! 

– Разве ты не видишь меня?

– Я вижу фигуру в балахоне, и только!

– Ладно, – согласился незнакомец и сдвинул капюшон, но снимать его не стал. Взору Дженсена предстало мужское лицо. Тонкие губы, серые, немного печальные глаза, высокий лоб и темные волосы, падающие на глаза. А еще... ему показалось, или скулы и уши... блеснули золотом? 

– Так тебе спокойнее?

– Да, – ответил Дженсен, но меч убирать не стал. – Что ты делаешь в этих проклятых богами землях?

– Живу, – просто ответил мужчина и обратил свой взор вновь на лошадь.

– Живешь? Здесь?!

– Бедное животное, – слегка покачал незнакомец головой. – Зачем ты довел ее до такого состояния?

– Дык я... – Дженсен растерялся и даже не знал, что сказать. Что она такой и была? Что такой ему досталась?

– Пойдем, – мужчина взял лошадь под уздцы и потянул за собой. Дженсен с удивлением смотрел, как его лошадь безропотно пошла следом. – Ты тоже. Вы наверняка голодные. А мне есть чем вас накормить.

Дженсен моргнул, потом потер глаза, потом помотал головой, словно хотел отогнать наваждение. Но фигура в балахоне не исчезла, а вот голова вдруг разболелась. Вздохнув и взвалив меч на плечо, Дженсен побрел следом.

Шли они довольно долго. И Дженсен решил разбавить молчание разговором.

– Как ты тут живешь?

– А почему тут не жить? – отозвался незнакомец.

– Тут же... камни и пыль!

– Это ты так думаешь. И хорошо.

– Почему?

– Потому что так могу спокойно жить я.

Дженсен ничего не понял. И держался шага на три от этого... существа. То, что он – человек, это все еще был вопрос. Но вроде бы сожрать или выпить кровь пока не пытался. И по-прежнему зверски хотелось есть, да и спать.

– Как твое имя? – спросил незнакомец.

– Дженсен Росс.

– Росс? Побочная ветвь королевской династии? И что тут может делать королевская кровь?

– Я только теоретически отношусь к династии.

– Вот как?

– Да. Я бастард. Но отец дал свою фамилию.

– Ясно. 

– А твое имя?

– Мое имя? – казалось, незнакомец очень удивился этому вопросу. И замолчал.

Дженсен не видел лица – мужчина не оборачивался, просто шел вперед, ведя под уздцы лошадь. Дженсен даже удивился немного. Разве это такой сложный вопрос? Это же просто имя.

– Джаред, – наконец, ответил мужчина, свернув с еле заметной тропы меж двух острых пик небольших ершистых скал. Голос его звучал несколько неуверенно. А может, Дженсену это просто показалось.

– Джаред... а дальше?

– Просто Джаред, – ответил мужчина и вдруг исчез за поворотом.

Дженсен замер на месте, а потом опомнился и рванул следом. И через два шага оказался... в просторной пещере. Тут были ящики, полки с кухонной утварью, небольшая печка и пара сундуков. И еще один выход, видимо, в другую пещеру, откуда слышался звук воды. И туда-то этот Джаред и повел его лошадь. Дженсен с открытым ртом осматривался, а когда увидел вторую пещеру, просто замер.

Настоящий горный лес! Огромная пещера, края которой он не видел. В потолке – природные окна, из которых солнечный свет падает на небольшое кристальное озеро, берущее начало из родника, бьющего у стены. А вокруг... трава, кустарник и небольшие деревья! И зверьки!

– Не может быть! 

– Почему? – усмехнулся Джаред, расседлывая лошадь.

– Это же проклятые земли!

– Это хорошо.

Дженсен продолжал ошарашенно оглядываться. Даже подошел и провел рукой по листьям невысокого деревца неподалеку.

– Настоящее, – не веря, пробормотал он.

– Конечно, настоящее, – отозвался Джаред. Погладив расседланную лошадь по боку, он отпустил животное пастись.

– Но скалы... они же... тоже настоящие! Как такое возможно?! – развернувшись, Дженсен посмотрел на мужчину в балахоне.

– В мире есть много удивительных вещей, – сообщил он. А потом спросил: – Ты поди есть хочешь?

– Хочу, – кивнул он. В подтверждение его слов громко заурчал живот.

– Хорошо, – улыбнулся Джаред. – Пойдем. Еда нехитрая, но накормить смогу.

Дженсен, по-прежнему завороженный, пошел следом, обратно в первую жилую пещеру. Еда и впрямь была нехитрая – фрукты да ягоды, но Дженсен был рад и этому. А вода из родника была сладкой и самой вкусной, какую он когда-либо пил.

 

– Хлеба немного есть, – Джаред пододвинул к нему чашку, в которой лежал ароматный хлеб.

Дженсен вцепился в него и умял буквально в секунды.

– Спасибо тебе... – немного неуверенно произнес новоиспеченный рыцарь. Джаред, сидевший на мешке и читавший какую-то книгу все это время, лишь кивнул. Наевшись, Дженсен принялся осматриваться. – Так кто ты, Джаред?

Тот помедлив, отложил книгу. А затем скинул капюшон. Увидев его лицо полностью, рыцарь растерялся. Без капюшона стали видны острые уши, которые, как и скулы... блестели золотом. А значит, ему не показалось в первый раз...

– А ты сам как думаешь, кто я такой?

– Я... Не знаю...

– Вот и хорошо, – снова непонятно и загадочно отозвался Джаред.

– Ты не человек.

Джаред на это лишь многозначительно хмыкнул и вернулся к чтению. Дженсен открыл рот, чтобы задать очередной вопрос, но передумал и промолчал. Вместо вопросов он принялся ходить и осматриваться. Это был обычный лес, настоящий. Его лошадь наелась сочной травы, напилась сладкой воды и, улегшись на солнышке, милостиво общалась с зайцами и белками, которые скакали вокруг. Дженсену происходящее казалось сном. Ну, не может такого быть, чтобы посреди мертвых скал был лес! Не может! Он повернулся и посмотрел на Джареда. Солнце перемещалось по небу и, оказавшись над хозяином этого места, подсветило золото на ушах и скулах, которое заблестело еще ярче и начало переливаться... Дженсен моргнул. Потом потер глаза. Потом снова моргнул. Но ничего не изменилось. Он подошел ближе и разглядел, что это было не просто золото. Кожа в этих местах напоминала чешую, только мелкую. Мельче, чем у рыбы.

– Ты... ты... ты... – Дженсен никак не мог облечь свои догадки в слова.

Джаред оторвался от книги и посмотрел на него:

– Что я?

– Ты существуешь! – наконец, выдал молодой рыцарь.

– И даже разговариваю, – согласился тот.

– Нет! Я не про это!

– А про что?

Дженсен потер лицо руками и пробормотал:

– Ну, и что мне теперь делать?

Джаред отложил книгу:

– Давно ты в пути?

– Три дня.

– Тогда откуда твое похмелье и эти глупые речи?

Дженсен собрался было обидеться, но потом почесал затылок:

– Была фляга браги. 

– А вода?

– Воду я тоже давно выпил.

– Тогда тебе стоит поспать. Иди, ляг на кровать.

– Но это же твоя кровать, – совсем растерялся рыцарь.

Джаред поднял голову и посмотрел на небо и солнце сквозь скалы:

– В эту ночь я не могу заснуть.

– Почему? – не понял он. 

– Ложись, Дженсен Росс, – ответил мужчина. – Поговорим, когда проснешься. 

Дженсен пожал плечами, но отказываться не стал. Небольшая кровать выглядела очень комфортной. А стоило в нее улечься и он не заметил, как заснул. Мягче перины он не знал. Засыпая, он успел подумать, что попал в сказку. Или Джаред оказался не человеком или кто он там, а мороком, и затащил его в свои колдовские сети...

Джаред аккуратно закрыл книгу, стоило Дженсену заснуть. Королевский бастард. Слишком юный. Слишком болтливый. Джаред знал, зачем он пришел. Все они приходили за одним и тем же. За драконьей шкурой. И никто даже не догадывался, что никому не под силу убить дракона. Но они все пытались. И все здесь сгинули. 

Джаред посмотрел на свои руки. Завтра утром они превратятся в огромные лапы с длинными острыми когтями. Еще на год. И покинуть эти земли, чтобы убить ведьму, его заколдовавшую, он не может. 

Сжав ладони в кулаки, он откинул назад голову, глубоко вздохнул, а потом вновь посмотрел на бастарда. Видимо, мать Дженсена была очень красивой женщиной. Лицо молодого мужчины было слишком прекрасным, делая его еще более юным, когда он спал. Джаред подумал, что ему будет жаль убивать такую красоту.

Посмотрев в небо он понял, что у него осталось не так уж много времени – солнце почти пропало где-то за горизонтом и в свое право вступала ночь. Вздохнув, он поднялся на ноги, скинул свой балахон, штаны с рубахой, тяжелые старые ботинки и отправился к озеру. 

Вода здесь была горной и потому ледяной. Но то чувство, когда прозрачная вода касается кожи, а не чешуи... Джареду не хватало его. Прожив ни один век он уже забыл, что такое человеческое прикосновение, и самой большой его радостью была именно вода. Глубоко вздохнув, он прикрыл глаза и с головой погрузился под воду. Как же хорошо...

Вынырнув на поверхность, когда стало не хватать воздуха в груди, он слегка удивленно уставился на Дженсена, который сидел на камнях возле озера и внимательно смотрел на него.

– Ты ведь знаешь, зачем я пришел, – сказал вдруг молодой рыцарь.

Джаред подплыл ближе:

– Вы всегда приходите за одним и тем же.

– Ты убил их всех?

– Да.

– Их было много?

– За те века, что я живу, не одна сотня. Всегда появляются глупцы, считающие себя героями.

– Значит, я тоже глупец?

– Значит, да.

И это было правдой. Сама идея и спор были верхом ребячества. Но понимаешь это лишь в последний момент. Дженсен рассматривал Джареда, уже зная, что его скоро убьют.

– Знаешь, я хочу жить, – признался он. – Спор не стоит жизни.

– Спор? – улыбнулся Джаред. – Да, такие тоже были. Что ты поставил на кон?

– Фамильную реликвию, – Дженсен продемонстрировал перстень.

Глаза Джареда на миг расширились, а потом прищурились. 

– Редкая вещица, – признал он. – Очень редкая. Всегда таковой была. От того – ценная. И что же ты должен представить в доказательство?

– Шкуру. 

– Ты ее не то что не унесешь. Даже не поднимешь. Даже если сможешь освежевать. 

– Тогда чешую. 

Глядя на Дженсена, Джаред отплыл подальше. Он погрузился в воду почти целиком, кромка воды доходила до глаз. Он рассматривал молодого бастарда, который только сейчас понял, что его путешествие закончится смертью и передумал умирать. 

– Я дам тебе чешую, – подняв над водой голову, сказал Джаред. – Взамен ты проведешь здесь три дня. 

– Эм... Ладно, – Дженсен заторможено кивнул, словно не веря своему счастью. – И что я буду здесь делать?

– Слушать. И говорить. Развлекать меня разговорами. 

Дженсен задумчиво глянул на... дракона и снова кивнул. Пожалуй, собственная жизнь была слишком дорогой, чтобы лезть на рожон. А Джаред предлагал ему... жизнь.

– Но... я... подожди... Ты ведь всех убивал... Поэтому никто не видел тебя таким.

– Верно.

– Но я же... Ты, правда, отпустишь меня?

– Отпущу.

– Почему?!

– Ты появился здесь именно сегодня. Первый. Из всех. Именно в этот день. Совпадения никогда не бывают случайными. Ты не хочешь убить меня. Ты всего лишь заключил пари по глупой и явно нетрезвой голове. И я открою тебе тайну, которую ты унесешь с собой в могилу. 

– Какую тайну? – не удержался Дженсен. Молодость – синоним любопытства. 

– Меня нельзя убить, – криво усмехнулся Джаред. – Если ты попытаешься, твои кости присоединятся к костям прочих смельчаков. Но ты не хочешь пытаться. Ты еще хочешь жить. Ты ведь хочешь?

– Хочу, – кивнул Дженсен. 

– Поэтому я дам тебе чешую. Ты выиграешь свой спор. И никогда сюда не вернешься.

И это все, чего Дженсен мог желать. Спор был действительно глупым, а он был слишком пьяным. И уйти из логова дракона живым – настоящее чудо, ради которого можно отдать три дня.

– Я согласен, – кивнул молодой рыцарь. – Три дня и твоя чешуя.

– Может быть, тогда ты перестанешь пить, – чуть криво усмехнулся Джаред.

Дженсен уже был в этом уверен.

Близился рассвет. Они сидели возле озера и Джаред просто слушал. Дженсен рассказывал о Королевстве и своей учебе. В сущности это было не столь интересно, но ровный спокойный голос заставлял Джареда вспоминать то время сотни лет назад, когда он еще был человеком и его не грозились убить сумасшедшие мальчишки, считавшие себя героями... Обычный голос и беседа – даже этого его когда– то лишили...

Джаред вздохнул. Он был таким же глупцом, как и те, кто приходил сюда в поисках славы. Когда-то он тоже был гордым, молодым. А потом пришла Она. И он оказался здесь.

– Что-то не так? – Дженсен заметил, что его перестали слушать. – Из меня рассказчик не ахти какой. Я могу...

– Нет, – спокойно ответил Джаред. – Все в порядке. Я просто задумался. Тебе понравилась кровать, на которой ты спал?

– Эм, да. Очень мягкая перина.

– Значит, три следующие ночи твой сон будет крепким и сладким, – чуть кивнул Джаред. Он вздохнул и посмотрел на бастарда. А потом протянул руку и коснулся пальцами теплой бархатистой кожи щеки. Ощущение было столь сладким, что он невольно закрыл глаза. Он уже забыл, какая она, кожа, как ощущается под пальцами. Человеческими пальцами. Дженсен замер. Он не знал, как реагировать. Поэтому просто молчал. Джаред чуть улыбнулся и убрал руку, а затем поднялся и снова пошел в воду. Занимался рассвет. Скоро начнется трансформация...

Дженсен с удивлением наблюдал за драконом, который заходил все дальше в воду, пока не скрылся с головой. Рыцарь вскочил и попытался разглядеть мужчину, но на удивление под толщей воды не было ничего видно.

Вода вдруг забурлила, закипела и выплюнула в воздух большое, покрытое червленым золотом тело. Дракон в воздухе расправил крылья, став по-настоящему огромным. Дженсен, открыв от удивления рот, наблюдал за огромным ящером под сводом пещер, даже не заметив брызги воды, окатившие все вокруг, и его тоже. Дракон громко, гортанно рыкнул и вылетел из пещеры. 

Дженсен ошарашенно уставился вверх, задрав голову. И ждал. Ему вновь хотелось увидеть дракона. Посмотреть, рассмотреть его чешую и морду, коснуться ее. И странно, но страха уже не было. Любопытство подавило все остальные чувства, и очень хотелось, чтобы Джаред вернулся. Поэтому он просто стал ждать. 

Доспех, меч и остальное оружие остались в небольшой пещере, куда Дженсен сам все сложил. При нем не было ничего, что могло бы повредить даже обычному человеку. Перстень на левой руке стал вдруг тяжелым и неудобным. Рыцарь потер его и вздохнул. Глупый спор привел его сюда. Судьба порой бывает очень странной.

Прошел час, не меньше, прежде чем дракон вновь влетел в пещеру. Он опустился на траву возле озера, улегся, опустив голову на передние лапы, и уставился на Дженсена. Огромные золотые вертикальные зрачки, невероятной красоты чешуя. И хвост.

Дженсен закусил губу от желания погладить хвост. Ну, в самом деле, это же дракон, а не котенок!

Дракон громко басовито рассмеялся:

– Ты неправильный рыцарь.

– Почему? – отмер тот и уселся прямо перед его носом.

– При моем появлении все всегда пугались.

– Ну, я же знаю, кто ты.

– Но ты никогда не видел драконов.

– Нет. Но ты... красивый?

– Ох, – дракон снова рассмеялся. – Ну, спасибо, рыцарь.

Дженсен пожал плечами.

– А можно...– он несмело протянул руку.

Джаред решил, что это честно, ведь сам он коснулся Дженсена.

– Можно.

Дженсен сглотнул, поднялся и медленно подошел. Вблизи дракон казался просто огромным. Чешуя на морде – золотая и червленая по краям – была холодной и твердой на ощупь. Дженсен не мог поверить, что трогает дракона. Дракона!

– Невероятно... – пробормотал он.

– Такого мне еще не говорили, – хмыкнул дракон.

– Эм, я не хотел обидеть...

– Ты не обидел, – сказал дракон. – Продолжи свой рассказ. Ты обещал, Дженсен Росс.

– Эм. Да. А ты – чешую.

Дракон выпустил струйки дыма из ноздрей, а потом с силой ударил хвостом по ближайшей стене. Раздался грохот, полетели камни. Когда пыль осела, Дженсен увидел окровавленный хвост и лопнувшую шкуру, от которой дракон сам отодрал несколько среднего размера чешуек вместе с кожей.

– Держи, – он протянул бастарду чешую. – Так тебе точно поверят, что ты убил дракона.

Ошарашенный Дженсен взял чешую, не отрывая глаз от окровавленного хвоста. Джаред это заметил.

– Не переживай, – сказал он. – Мне не больно. И рана скоро затянется.

Дженсен лишь молча кивнул...

...Через неделю он появился в таверне, где пил с дружками Чад, и бухнул на стол перед тем чешую дракона.

Слухи о том, что убит дракон Скальных земель, расползлись очень быстро. Вскоре весь город, расположенный ближе всего к тем краям, бурлил новостью о том, что королевский бастард Дженсен Росс победил легендарного дракона. Правда, Дженсен вовремя понял, чем это могло грозить. Джаред сдержал все свои обещания, и он ушел живым и с даром. Но такие новости могли причинить вред дракону. И Дженсен быстро нашел выход из положения. Совсем скоро все говорили о том, что кровь дракона оказалась проклятой, и земли, где он жил, теперь источали яд и смерть. Дженсен болтал везде, где только мог, о том, что сам еле ноги унес, как за ним гнался зеленый туман, от которого умирало все живое, даже пожухлая трава и саранча на границах. Так было нужно, и он был рад услышать спустя время, что этих земель теперь боялись больше прежнего.

Отец, узнав о подвиге сына, преподнес ему в дар богатые королевские земли и звание Командующего Восточной армии. Дженсен отказался. Отец не понимал и хмурился, а он говорил, что учился не ради славы командующего армии собственного отца, а ради того, чтобы стать настоящим героем и рыцарем. И отправился в путешествие. Чад и кое-кто из друзей хотели идти с ним, но Дженсен сумел отвязаться и от них. 

Ему не давали покоя мысли о Джареде. Тот ни слова не сказал, но и так было ясно, что его прокляли. Но кто и когда – неизвестно, дракон не сказал. Но ведь он человек! Настоящий! Осознание сего факта и погнало его в путешествие. Он хотел узнать все, что только можно, о драконах: их природу, их магию, хоть что-то. Может быть... Возможно, он сможет помочь...

Однако, проходили месяцы, времена года сменяли друг друга, как и земли, где он бывал, но ничего. Он не узнал ничего, кроме легенд.

И решился спросить сам.

Ровно через год после первой встречи, Дженсен шел той же тропой, ведя под уздцы груженую тюками лошадь, надеясь увидеть Джареда. На этот раз его никто не встречал. Но он помнил, удивительно, но он помнил, куда надо идти и где свернуть. В логове дракона он появился в тот момент, когда Джаред, человек с золотом на скулах и ушах, выходил из воды. Увидев Дженсена, Джаред совсем не смутился. На самом деле, он чувствовал приближение рыцаря уже несколько часов. Как и в прошлый раз.

– Ты нарушил свое обещание, – сказал Джаред, выходя обнаженный из воды. Он дошел до сложенной на камнях одежды и принялся одеваться.

– Какое? – поинтересовался Дженсен, с невозмутимым видом расседлывавший лошадь.

– Никогда не возвращаться.

– Ну... я не обещал не возвращаться. Я обещал остаться на три дня. И я остался. Забрал чешую, кстати, спасибо за нее, и ушел. Но я не обещал не возвращаться. Я тут тебе привез несколько книг. Подумал, может, тебе будет интересно почитать что-то новое. Вряд ли все эти рыцари возили с собой что-то, помимо меча.

– Спасибо, – выгнув бровь, пробормотал Джаред. Оглядев Дженсена, он увидел, что перстень по-прежнему был на его руке. – Ты выиграл свое пари, – констатировал он.

Дженсен снял доспехи, меч и, обернувшись, улыбнулся:

– Да, выиграл. Отец хотел военачальником сделать. 

– Хотел?

– Я отказался.

– Вот как. Почему же?

Они прошли в жилую пещеру. Джаред принялся обходить ее, касаясь пальцами запылившихся вещей. А Дженсен начал стряхивать пыль с покрывала на кровати.

– Я отправился путешествовать.

Джаред сел на мешок, который заменял ему кресло, и с любопытством посмотрел на странного молодого рыцаря.

Дженсен чихнул и сказал:

– Подожди, я сейчас вернусь. – Он ушел в большую пещеру-лес и вернулся оттуда с мешком. – Тут еда. И вино. Хочешь вина?

Джаред грустно улыбнулся.

– Хочу. Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно.

– Так выпей.

– Это бесполезно.

– Почему? – не понял Дженсен.

– Я не почувствую вкуса. Как не чувствую боли.

– Но... ты же ешь? Когда... ну... дракон.

– Когда дракон – да. Но драконы не пьют вино.

Дженсен растерялся:

– Ты чувствуешь вкус...

– Только когда дракон.

Рыцарь погрустнел. 

– Не волнуйся, – улыбнулся Джаред. – Я уже свыкся с этой мыслью. Я хочу ощутить вкус вина или другой пищи, но... Это бесполезно.

– А где ты питаешься? – вдруг осенило Дженсена.

– Улетаю на Дикие острова. Там не живут люди.

Рыцарь выложил еду из мешка и неуверенно посмотрел на бурдюк с вином.

– Мне... жаль.

Джаред не ответил. Дженсен был голоден и все-таки принялся за еду, что привез с собой.

– Зачем ты вернулся, Дженсен Росс? Неужели нет несовершенных подвигов? Неужели нет любимой леди и друзей?

– Нет, – пожал плечами тот. – Никого.

– И ты поспорил еще с кем-то на мою чешую?

– Нет! Я... просто... мне... – Дженсен вдруг понял, что не знает, как выразить то, что было у него на уме.

– Давай угадаю. Тебе стало меня жаль? – выгнув бровь, предположил Джаред.

Дженсен перестал есть и виновато посмотрел на мужчину:

– Ну... да.

– Вот как?

Дженсен кивнул.

– И ты приехал ровно через год. Как узнал?

– О чем? – не понял Дженсен.

– О том, что я раз в год на один день превращаюсь в человека.

– Да? А я и не знал. Надеялся... наверное...

Джаред на это лишь хмыкнул:

– Пожалел, значит. И не боишься, что я тебя убью?

– Эм... а за что? – удивился Дженсен.

Джаред рассмеялся этой непосредственности.

– За назойливость, – ответил он.

– Ты поранил хвост ради того, чтобы дать мне кусок шкуры, – все-таки выдавил из себя рыцарь.

– И убил всех, кто приходил до тебя. А знаешь, почему? 

– Потому что они хотели убить тебя?

– Не только. Потому что слухи мне могут навредить. Тебя я тоже должен был убить. И, раз ты вернулся, мне придется... 

– Не придется! – перебив дракона, Дженсен вскочил с табурета и уставился на Джареда, сжав кулак.

– Придется. Теперь люди думают, что я мертв, и придут, чтобы увидеть это, – печально вздохнул дракон. Он совершил ошибку, пожалев год назад этого юнца.

– Нет, нет! Люди теперь думают, что твои земли отравлены кровью умершего дракона! Что тут ядовитый туман и мороки! Я... Я распустил слухи... Чтобы сюда никто не пришел... – Дженсен сел и опустил голову. – Я не хочу, чтобы были неприятности... из-за меня...

Удивительный юноша. У которого есть перстень с Иллюзорным камнем.

– Так зачем ты пришел? – наконец, спросил он бастарда.

Дженсен отложил еду и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.

– Я... хочу помочь, – твердым голосом честно ответил он. – Быть бастардом Короля – не такая уж завидная доля. – Джаред в этом не сомневался. Он, может, и был уже много сотен лет в обличье дракона, но людская натура не менялась с течением времени. – Ты, хоть и дракон, был добр ко мне. Пожалел меня, хотя был вовсе не обязан жалеть очередного глупца, возомнившего себя воином. Дал мне чешую и отпустил с миром. Едва ли кто делал для меня подобное. Я... я просто хочу отплатить добром за добро.

Джаред снова подумал о матери Дженсена, которая была не только красивой, но и, судя по всему, мудрой женщиной, сумевшей правильно воспитать сына.

– Чем ты можешь мне помочь? – горько спросил Джаред. – Прошла уже не одна сотня лет.

– Все равно! Расскажи мне, что с тобой произошло тогда. А там увидим.

Джаред кивнул и поднялся, чтобы пойти к озеру. Дженсен захватил бурдюк и направился следом. Они еще долго молчали, Джаред плавал в прозрачной ледяной воде, а рыцарь сидел неподалеку на камне и пил, наблюдая. Да, он пожалел дракона. И искренне хотел помочь. Мама всегда говорила: дело не в титуле и количестве денег; дело в душе. И только душа может рассказать тебе о том, кто есть человек. А Джаред... Ведь он был человеком. И, наверное, неплохим, раз отпустил его тогда. Помог.

– Хорошо, я расскажу тебе, – мужчина вылез из воды, сел и посмотрел в небо. – Мне было двадцать восемь лет. Мы жили в небольшой деревне. Тогда еще мороков и нечисти много по миру гуляло. Пропадала скотина, очень редко люди. И вот однажды пропала моя младшая сестра. Люди из деревни побоялись идти в леса и искать ее; опасно это было, правда. И отец тогда нашел ведьму. Она обещала вернуть сестру в обмен на все, что есть у отца. Тот согласился. Вот только, когда сестра пришла... взамен ведьма потребовала меня. Меня и мою душу. Отец ее прогнал, конечно. Вроде бы все было хорошо, прошло семь дней и шесть ночей. А на седьмую ночь ведьма явилась перед нашим домом и что-то начала кричать. А моя сестра... – Джаред затих. Закрыв глаза, он просто затих. – Никого не осталось. Отец, мать, младшие браться... Она вернула не сестру... То чудовище уничтожило всех. Все дни после возвращения она ходила мрачная и тихая. Мне бы догадаться... Я попытался остановить ее, пытался быть героем, как ты. Но я был... лишь человеком. А соседи... никто не помог. Когда от дома остались одни головешки, ведьма сама уничтожила то существо. А меня прокляла. Сказала: за твоего отца будешь страдать ты. Ты будешь жить вечно, боясь людей, потому что они будут бояться тебя. И только раз в год на один день лапы станут руками, а крылья и хвост пропадут... Я очнулся в этих землях. Драконом. И с тех пор раз в год с рассветом я становлюсь собой, и с рассветом следующего дня превращаюсь в чудовище. И помню о том, что случилось в ту ночь... Это было восемь веков назад.

Джаред опустил голову и посмотрел на Дженсена, уже зная, что прочтет в его глазах жалость.

А рыцарь просто кивнул и вздохнул.

– Да. Ведьмы – те еще стервы. Сейчас с ними стало проще. Последние пару сотен лет их преследуют. Отец... он не любит подобное колдовство. В королевстве лишь знахари да шаманы чувствуют себя относительно спокойно. Отец признает полезными лишь целителей, помогающих людям. А подобных злых ведьм жестко преследует, уничтожая или выгоняя из королевстве.

– Эта ведьма жива.

– Ты уверен?

– Я ведь по-прежнему дракон, – сказал Джаред. – Если бы она умерла, заклятье бы исчезло.

– Как ее имя?

– Мерлинда.

– Никогда не слышал, – признался Дженсен.

– Настоящее Зло чаще всего живет сотни лет и никто о нем не знает... Дженсен, – позвал он.

– Да?

– Никогда не ищи ее.

– Почему?

Джаред нахмурился и строго посмотрел на юного рыцаря.

– Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты жил.

– Почему?

– Я сохранил тебе жизнь, – напомнил Джаред. – Не люблю напрасных поступков. Не твое это дело – жалеть старых драконов.

– А чье тогда? – с вызовом спросил Дженсен.

Джаред тихо улыбнулся этой юношеской решительности, но взгляд его погрустнел. Неужели он ошибся? И этот юноша с таким редким камнем в перстне рожден не для великих свершений? Но случайных совпадений не бывает.

– Ты станешь великим рыцарем, Дженсен Росс. Однажды. И совершишь много подвигов. Однажды. Но, связавшись со мной, ты сгинешь, как и я. Поэтому, забудь. Я давно смирился со своей судьбой, – Джаред вновь ушел в воду и погрузился в нее по глаза, показывая, что не хочет разговаривать.

Дженсен хмыкнул, но отказываться от задуманного не собирался.

Он снова пробыл с Джаредом три дня. Первый они провели возле озера. Джаред часто плавал, а Дженсен дремал или что-нибудь рассказывал. Джаред говорил мало, ему больше нравилось слушать. А за час до рассвета он, убаюканный голосом рыцаря, уснул.

Проснулся он от ощущения боли во всем теле и от того, что его звал Дженсен.

– Джаред, Джаред!

Он открыл глаза.

– У тебя... руки...

Джаред посмотрел на свои руки, которые стали покрываться чешуей и увеличиваться. Вот почему тело стало болеть.

– Отвернись, – попросил дракон. Дженсен не стал спорить и послушно опустил голову, прикрыв глаза. Джаред снял одежду, аккуратно ее сложил и подошел к Дженсену. Опустив руку на его голову, чуть взъерошил ему волосы. – Спасибо. Что пришел.

А затем ушел в воду. Из которой вновь появился дракон.

– Это больно? – спросил потом рыцарь.

– Что?

– Становиться драконом.

– Все тело словно сгорает в огне.

Потом Дженсен уснул, прямо на траве и проспал несколько часов.

Еще два дня они говорили. Дракон дремал или хрипло смеялся над байками Дженсена, а рыцарь улыбался и все говорил и говорил. Но потом он собрался в обратную дорогу.

– Джаред, я вернусь через год.

Джаред не сказал, что рад был это услышать.

– Зачем?

– Просто... Я хочу, – твердо ответил рыцарь.

– Хорошо, – наконец, согласился дракон. 

Дженсен улыбнулся и махнул на прощание.

***

Дженсен не вернулся через год. Джаред ждал. Весь год его грела мысль о том, что Дженсен снова придет. Но лапы превратились в руки и обратно в лапы, а Дженсен так и не появился. Джаред даже удивился тому, что загрустил. Но ведь он ждал. И как оказалось, напрасно.

Не вернулся Дженсен и на следующий год. И на третий тоже. Джаред думал, что уже забыл, что такое душевная боль. Но он ошибся. Иррациональное чувство, но оно грызло изнутри, заставляло метаться, заставляло проводить много времени на Диких островах, лишь бы забыться и не думать. 

Глупый мальчишка. Королевский бастард. Джаред ненавидел себя за то, что чувствовал к этому рыцарю что-то. Да какая в сущности разница! Он чувствовал!

И вот, по прошествии четырех лет, однажды ночью он ощутил знакомое присутствие. Оно словно рванулось в его сознание. Распахнув глаза, дракон сонно помотал головой. Джаред было решил, что ему почудилось. Но нет, рыцарь приближался. Джаред ощущал его шаги, его присутствие, его запах. Дженсен Росс подходил к его жилищу.

Он и его лошадь появились ровно в тот момент, когда из озера вышел сам Джаред, уже человеком. Дженсен невозмутимо расседлал лошадь, снял оружие и доспехи, и повернулся к дракону.

– Прости. Я не мог. Но я пришел.

Джаред хотел зарычать. Хотел схватить его же меч и убить... Хотел... Он все еще надеялся. И, получилось, не зря. Кивнув, он сел возле воды и отвернулся.

– Джаред.

Он не ответил. Дженсен понимал, почему. Но у него, правда, была причина!

– Джаред, пожалуйста, прости.

– Ты обещал, – глухо сказал Джаред. 

– Знаю, – виновато вздохнув, Дженсен сел рядом. – Я очень хотел, но не мог прийти раньше. 

– Хорошо, – ответил Джаред. – Ты все же пришел. 

– И привез много интересного, – покивал Дженсен, улыбаясь. – Но и... кое-что непростое есть. 

– Например? – наконец, посмотрев на Дженсена, поинтересовался Джаред. 

– Я нашел подвиг, достойный героя! – патетически заявил бастард и улыбнулся. 

– Что же это за подвиг?

– Чтобы спасти человека, нужно полюбить чудовище. Я считаю, что это как раз по мне, – усмехнулся он, глядя на несколько удивленного дракона. – Мне одна старуха это заявила, как раз перед тем, как я отрубил ей голову. Хочешь, покажу? Я захватил ее с собой, голову, в доказательство.

Джаред выглядел растерянным, но кивнул. Видимо, у Дженсена и правда был очень тяжелый долгий подвиг. Он наблюдал за рыцарем, идущим к мешкам: за четыре года тот изменился. Окрепли мышцы, расправились плечи, немного изменилась прическа. Из красивого юнца он превращался в красивого мужчину. Джаред прикрыл глаза, отгоняя от себя грустные мысли.

– Вот, – Дженсен меж тем плюхнул мешок возле Джареда, наклонился и развязал его.

Когда рыцарь поднял за волосы отрубленную голову, глаза дракона полыхнули золотом и расширились. Он узнал ее. Ведьма. Та самая ведьма. Которая сгубила его семью много веков назад. Сейчас она была уже не такой важной, как тогда, да и торжества на ее лице не наблюдалась, больше было похоже на гримасу ужаса. Джаред изумленно, с толикой ужаса посмотрел на королевского бастарда. 

– Как? – единственное, что он смог выдавить из себя. 

– Ну, я же рыцарь, – Дженсен с важным видом выпятил грудь, а потом рассмеялся. – А у рыцарей свои секреты. Главное, теперь ты свободен. 

Джаред сглотнул и снова посмотрел на голову ведьмы. 

– Но ведь я все еще дракон. 

– Увы, да, – признал Дженсен. – Тут есть маленькая загвоздка. Как я уже говорил, чтобы спасти человека, нужно полюбить чудовище. 

Джаред, склонив голову на бок, посмотрел на Дженсена снизу-вверх. 

– Ты... ну, дракон, не такое уж чудовище. На мой вкус. Так что проблем не возникнет. 

– Что?.. – Джаред вдруг ясно осознал, что перестал понимать происходящее. 

Самое интересное было в том, что зверье, обитавшее в пещерах дракона, вдруг показалось из своих нор и медленно, но верно подходило все ближе. Соседство с драконом не столь приятно, как могло показаться, но этого дракона зверье любило. Зайцы пугливо выглядывали из-за кустов, ужи свивались кольцами, подползая ближе, даже пара птах уселась на ближайших ветках.

– Это мы сожжем, – сообщил рыцарь, укладывая голову ведьмы обратно в мешок и унося подальше. Затем он вернулся, разделся и прыгнул в озеро. – Чтоб тебя вурдалаки забрали! Как же холодно!

Джаред улыбнулся. Да, вода была ледяной, но ему нравилось. А вот Дженсен, кажется, не оценил. Вскоре рыцарь вернулся и присел на траве рядом с Джаредом.

– Так вот. Проклятье бессмертия с тебя было снято в тот момент, как ведьма умерла. Тебе, значит, получается, снова двадцать восемь лет. И ты теперь смертный.

– Значит, мне не так уж и долго осталось мучиться драконом... – грустно вздохнул Джаред. Да, поступок Росса был... удивительным! Но сам он так и остался тем, кто он есть.

– Почему?

– Дженсен, кому нужен дракон?! – изумился Джаред.

Тот пожал плечами и фыркнул:

– Мне.

– Тебе?! – Джаред очень удивился и не скрывал этого.

Дженсен, глядя на него, тихо усмехнулся. Да, вид пока еще дракона безусловно стоил того, чтобы это увидеть. Если честно, то он раньше как-то не задумывался над тем, что сказал. Он считал, что возвращался к дракону, потому что был признателен за сохраненную жизнь и отданную чешую. И помочь он хотел дракону по той же причине. И искал эту ведьму – тоже. И когда услышал эти слова: что нужно полюбить чудовище – даже не удивился, даже не засомневался ни на миг. Полюбить дракона? Смог бы он? Он пробовал любить женщин. Эти ветреные капризные создания быстро ему наскучивали. Джареда он видел всего несколько дней за все годы, но эмоций дракон вызывал больше, чем красотки, которые проводили ночи в его постели.

– Ну, да, – кивнул он. – У меня похоже слабость... к драконам, – усмехнулся он.

– И много драконов ты видел?

– Ну вот, сейчас смотрю.

Джаред запрокинул голову и рассмеялся:

– Глупый мальчишка! 

– Эй! Мне двадцать пять лет! – возмутился Росс.

– И что?

– Для рыцаря – это уже много! А у меня за плечами всего два подвига. И только один из них настоящий.

Джаред подумал было, что это укор, но Дженсен поднялся и подошел к нему. Протянув руку, он коснулся его все еще отливающего золотом острого уха.

– Я ведь не шучу, Джаред. Я знаю, как снять твое проклятие, и хочу тебе помочь.

– Тебе придется не помочь, а полюбить меня, – горько заметил тот.

– Тогда я хочу помочь тому, кого люблю.

– Что? – взгляд Джареда стал испуганным. 

Дженсен даже глаза потер, чтобы убедиться, что ему не показалось.

– Вот так, – развел он руками. – Ты сохранил мне жизнь, хотя не обязан был. Ты мог убить меня и забрать это, – он продемонстрировал перстень. – Думаю, ты смог бы воспользоваться его силой, чтобы покинуть это место и самому найти ведьму. Да, я знаю, что это за камень. Уверен, ты тоже знаешь. Ведь это ты сказал тогда, что он редкий и ценный. Но ты этого не сделал. Ты помог мне. Отпустил. Позволил прийти снова. И переживал, что я пропал на несколько лет, – с улыбкой закончил он. – Ты тоже что-то чувствуешь ко мне. Я знаю. Любовь это или что-то другое... мы это скоро выясним, – решительно заявил он.

Джаред вздохнул:

– Какой же ты еще мальчишка...

– Это так важно? – Дженсен снова протянул руку и коснулся лба дракона. – Теплая кожа. Ты всегда такой горячий?

Джаред вздрогнул. Чужое касание было... непривычным. Еще когда рыцарь тронул его за ухо внутри что-то дернулось, а сейчас...

Прикрыв глаза, Джаред глубоко вдохнул.

– Ты играешь в опасную игру, – счел нужным предупредить он.

– Я – рыцарь, – напомнил Дженсен, продолжая касаться лица Джареда. – Я не боюсь опасностей. Даже наоборот.

Джаред зарычал, схватил его за запястье и поднялся. Но Дженсен не отступил.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что делаешь?

Дженсен кивнул и чуть улыбнулся:

– Я же сказал, ты теперь свободен. А проклятье дракона я помогу тебе снять.

– Как?! Рыцарь, ты понимаешь что и кому говоришь?! – Джаред злился. Он понимал, что эта злость рождается из страха. Это его должны бояться! Это он – легендарное страшное чудовище! Но рыцарь просто взял и поцеловал его в губы, в какой-то момент приблизившись еще на полшага.

Джаред замер. По телу – от макушки до пят – пронесся вихрь ощущений. Он даже не пытался понять, что за эмоции в нем сейчас бурлили. Руки разжались и безвольно упали вдоль тела. 

Дженсен, почувствовав это, отпрянул.

– Я... Что-то не так?

– Все не так, – честно ответил Джаред. – Я... боюсь.

– Чего?

– Не чего. Кого.

– Кого? Меня?

– Нет. Себя. Я очень давно не прикасался к человеку. И ко мне уже давно не прикасался никто. Кроме тебя. Я боюсь... что могу сделать тебе больно. Мне сейчас все равно, что ты рыцарь, а не леди. 

– А ты не бойся, – подбодрил Дженсен. – Я в курсе, что и как делается.

Джаред с подозрением уставился на Дженсена:

– Ты сумасшедший?

– Ну, возможно... Я же пришел к тебе.

– Может, тебя околдовали.

– Ну, знаешь! – обиделся рыцарь. – Я, наверное, могу отличить женщину от мужчины, и пришел я к тебе, а не к какой-то старлетке королевского двора!

Выглядело это забавно – обиженный молодой рыцарь, обвиняющий дракона в том, что тот не хочет... прикоснуться.

– А если все же будет больно?

– Я – мужчина!

Джаред начал понимать, что еще немного и они... поругаются. Это знание почему-то развеселило его.

– Теперь тебе смешно?! – похоже, Дженсен был готов всерьез обидеться.

– Да, – кивнул Джаред и обхватил рукой Дженсена за шею. – Ты, молодой бастард, оказался тем, кому уготовано спасти меня. Вот почему я отпустил тебя. Видимо, чувствовал. И раз ты готов помочь мне, я не буду отказываться. Правда... я очень давно этого не делал. Но думаю, ты простишь мне мою возможную неловкость.

– Если ты не заткнешься, я тебя ударю, – пригрозил Дженсен.

Джаред рассмеялся, а потом поцеловал Дженсена, прижав к себе. Они оба были голые. Оба застонали, когда кожа коснулась кожи. Стон Джареда был громким и голодным. Стон Дженсена – тихим вздохом облегчения.

Поцелуи больше походили на укусы. Джаред в мгновение уронил Дженсена на траву и принялся буквально кусать. Губы рыцаря совсем скоро начали гореть, как и тело, которого касались жадные руки и губы. Джаред словно сошел с ума, пытаясь коснуться везде и всюду сразу, одновременно. Пока губы целовали, руки гладили живот и бедра, когда его прикусили за ухо, руки сжали ягодицы.

– Джаред... – простонал молодой рыцарь. Услышав в ответ звериное рычание, он все же заставил себя приподняться. Глаза расширились от зрелища того, как буквально облизывают его живот. Да, Джаред еще был зверем – настоящим драконом. Подняв руку, Дженсен коснулся его щеки. Тот вскинулся и Дженсен удивленно вздрогнул, когда на него посмотрели золотые глаза. – Ты можешь... медленнее?

– Могу, – низким грудным, похожим на драконий голосом отозвался Джаред. – Но не буду. Я предупреждал. Ты сам захотел. Теперь не жалуйся. Рыцарь, – и вернулся к прерванному занятию. Дженсен на вкус был потрясающим, оторваться было невозможно. Джаред и не собирался. 

Дженсен уронил голову и вцепился в траву непослушными пальцами. В глазах стало все расплываться. Дженсен видел перед собой своды пещеры и яркое утреннее солнце. И все казалось сном. Но Джаред и его прикосновения точно были настоящими. Теплый влажный язык, горячие пальцы и шумное дыхание. Дженсен не хотел все это пропустить, поэтому снова приподнялся.

– Джаред, – позвал он. Тот вновь посмотрел золотыми глазами. Он протянул руку и коснулся его щеки. – Иди. Ко мне.

Дракон недовольно заворчал, но все же выполнил просьбу и снова накинулся на его губы, до боли впиваясь пальцами в ягодицы. Боль была резкой и неожиданной. Дженсен выгнулся и громко вскрикнул, но звук утонул в чужих губах и ласковом языке, который слизал выступившие слезы. Джаред, оказавшись внутри, не двигался, просто лежал, укрывая собой. Пальцы, которыми Дженсен вцепился в его плечи, побелели от напряжения. 

– Посмотри на меня, – прошептал Джаред. 

Дженсен распахнул веки и посмотрел в глаза цвета живого золота. И боль отступила. Он даже не заметил как. Наслаждение подкралось на кошачьих лапах и он утонул в нем с головой...

...Спустя несколько часов Джаред прижимал к себе рыцаря, все еще не в силах отпустить, не в силах перестать касаться. Дженсен лежал на боку, уткнувшись ему в грудь, и дремал, а он думал о том, что все слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Теплая кожа под пальцами, мягкое теплое дыхание... живой человек, который совсем недавно смотрел на него с... действительно, с любовью в глазах. Он уже не думал, что для него такое простое и в то же время сложное человеческое чувство может быть доступно. Спустя восемьсот лет он просто боялся поверить в саму возможность. Склонившись, Джаред перевернул Дженсена на спину и мягко поцеловал в губы.

– Джаред? – сонно пробормотал тот. – Что-то... случилось?

– Нет. Но через несколько часов рассвет, – грустно сказал дракон.

Дженсен распахнул глаза и понимающе прошептал:

– Ты все еще не веришь мне.

– Не могу... – признался Джаред. – Страшно верить.

– Хорошо, – вдруг сдался Дженсен, мягко улыбаясь. – Ты не веришь, боишься верить моим словам. Но глазам своим ты поверишь?

– Не знаю. Наверное.

– Тогда иди, посмотри в озеро на себя. Иди, иди.

Джаред вдруг испугался, но все равно поднялся и пошел к озеру. Опустившись на колени, он склонился над гладью воды. И отпрянул. А потом снова склонился, на этот раз ниже. Он поворачивал голову, разглядывая с разных сторон лицо. Уши стали обычными, человеческими, золото со скул исчезло. Он коснулся щеки и не почувствовал чешую. И глаза. Глаза его были обычными. Серыми, как когда-то. Сколько он ни пытался, они не становились золотыми, как раньше.

– Рассвет... – раздался за спиной голос Дженсена.

Джаред резко вскинул голову. В прорехах свода пещеры действительно виднелось рассветное небо. Он перевел взгляд на свои руки. Обычные человеческие руки, которые не спешили превращаться в драконьи лапы. Не было боли в трансформирующемся теле, потому что тело... Он остался человеком.

Остался человеком!

Резко развернувшись, он посмотрел на победно ухмылявшегося бастарда, все так и валявшегося на траве.

– Я же говорил, – сообщил тот.

– Говорил...– согласился Джаред.

– А ты не верил мне, – Дженсен зевнул и перевернулся на живот, собираясь еще подремать.

– Дженсен, – позвал его... теперь уже снова человек.

– Что?

– Как... Я не знаю, как тебя отблагодарить...

– Вурдалак тебя сожри! Джаред, я сделал это не для того, чтобы ты меня благодарил, а потому что так захотел. Это ведь правильно – помочь тому, кто важен.

Джаред подошел и сел рядом с Дженсеном.

– И... что теперь?

– Знаешь, кажется, я совершил свои самые главные подвиги, и больше не хочу быть рыцарем, – вдруг признался Дженсен.

– Вот как?

– Ага.

– И кем же ты хочешь быть?

– Не знаю, – беспечно пожал плечами Дженсен, снова перевернувшись на спину. – Я хочу быть собой.

– И кто же ты? Раньше ты был рыцарем. Остался по-прежнему королевским бастардом... Скажи... а этот перстень, коих всего три и один у Короля... Ведь... твой тебе пожаловал не отец, его тебе дала мать, да?

– Да, – удивленно кивнул Дженсен. – Откуда ты знаешь?

– Твоя мама была волшебницей, – будничным тоном отозвался Джаред. – Ведуньей. Она... знала. Поэтому отдала перстень тебе. 

– Но... остальные перстни... и придворные чародеи проверяли кольцо отца и признали камень настоящим.

Джаред на это улыбнулся:

– Люди, считающие себя особенными, считают, что знают больше остальных, но в действительности слепы, как и остальные. Пусть Король считает, что камень настоящий. Так будет спокойнее. 

– Кому?

– Всем, – отрезал Джаред. Дженсен подумал и кивнул, а потом дернулся, когда его ноги обвили подползшие совсем близко ужи. – Смотри-ка, а ты им нравишься.

– Чего это они?

– Знакомятся.

– Надеюсь, разговаривать еще не научились...

Джаред хмыкнул:

– Дженсен, если ты решишь остаться со мной, то тут... много живности, и она явно хочет дружить.

Дженсен оглянулся и брякнул:

– То есть, съесть я их не могу?

– Нет, – мотнул головой Джаред.

– А чем же мы будем питаться? 

– Здесь есть ягоды, фрукты...

– И долго мы на них протянем? – с сомнением спросил Дженсен.

– До Диких островов не так уж далеко. Всегда можно сходить и пополнить припасы.

Дженсен с сомнением посмотрел в ответ, а потом наткнулся взглядом на зайцев.

– Это жестоко.

– Я же не умер, – пожал плечами Джаред. – А дракон ест точно побольше человека. Ты настоящий рыцарь, – усмехнулся он.

– Почему?

– Подвиги свершил, теперь думаешь о том, как бы набить живот.

Дженсен на это фыркнул. Один из ужей тем временем забрался ему на грудь.

– Пус-с-с-сть ос-с-стаетс-с-ся... – послышался шипящий звук.

Дженсен икнул от неожиданности, а Джаред заливисто рассмеялся. 

 

-КОНЕЦ-


End file.
